1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a device used to teach an operator of a vehicle a more fuel efficient way to operate the vehicle based on feedback from a plurality of devices installed on the vehicle.
2. Related Art
There are several mobile application based programs that use the on-board diagnostic system (OB-II port) on the vehicle to provide information to the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,868,289 by Miljkovic, et al. and assigned to Automatic Labs, Inc. discloses a connector to the on-board diagnostic port of the vehicle in order to monitor the ignition state of the vehicle and to wirelessly transmit the ignition state, time, date and location information to a driver such as a driver's cell phone.
A few of the other mobile applications that are available are devices by Automatic, Mojio, and Zubie.
Automatic describes its device as a wireless adaptor that plugs into the car's diagnostic port and connects to the car owner's cell phone whenever the vehicle is driven. When enabled, the device will give audio warnings for speed. The device knows the vehicles location. Also, the device will export mileage data and issue a low fuel warning.
Mojio describes its device as a cellular GPS device that can connect with family and friends, when the vehicle is driven, through personalized prompts, messages and geographical features. The device is described as a virtual driving assistant that analyzes and interprets data from the vehicle. The device provides a driving score which can be compared to other drivers that have the Mojio device. The device can send the vehicle's location to selected contacts. The device sends notifications to the cell phone of the vehicle's owner. The Mojio system is an open platform that allows developers to create new applications for the device.
Zubie describes its Zubie™ key as a device that connects to a vehicle to deliver safety features, vehicle diagnostics and driving insights to the vehicle owner's smartphone. The device monitors battery voltage. It can also alert the vehicle owner to engine problems. In addition, location information can be shared. The Zubie™ key plugs into the dashboard of the vehicle and connects wirelessly to the cloud. The device uses a built-in GPS.
The prior art devices all give driving tips and information after the trip is completed. None of the devices give real-time coaching to the driver while the driver is operating the vehicle.